kiss me on the mouth (and set me free)
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Segundos eternos. Yuugo/Lucas. [BL]


**Disclaimer:** The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

 **Pareja:** Bunkerman|Yuugo/Lucas.

 **Advertencia:** Leves spoilers. Situado durante el time-skip. OoC gratuito. Fluff & Hurt/Comfort desvergonzado. ¿Relación pre-establecida?

 **Notas:**

* * *

 **kiss me on the mouth [and set me free]**

* * *

 **i.**

A veces él lo mira como si viese a un espejismo. Es como si no terminara de creer que estuviera ahí; como si —en el fondo— temiese que de un momento a otro acabara por desvanecerse, por desaparecer— como una ilusión nacida de sus más profundos sueños, de su subconsciente. Otras veces lo mira como si no fuese capaz de apartar la vista de su cicatriz, de su brazo, de su bastón; con los ojos empañados de una culpabilidad demasiado profunda, demasiado fuerte, que ninguna de sus palabras o sus afirmaciones lograría cambiar.

No es que Lucas lo culpe o le moleste aquello, sabe que no es algo que haga a propósito— es probable que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo hace. Pero eso no evita que duela, un poco. Porque le recuerda a todos los años que tuvo que pasar completamente solo, sumido en la culpa y en una desesperanza y desesperación que nadie más podría comprender— ni siquiera él, no completamente.

Honestamente lo único que hace es que él mismo se sienta algo culpable a su vez. Porque lo dejó solo, porque _pudo_ haber regresado— por más que _sabe_ que quedarse fue la mejor decisión al final, que gracias a eso fueron capaces de destruir Goldy Pond y vengar la muerte de sus compañeros y de tantos otros niños. Empero, saber eso no evita que el corazón se le encoja cuando él lo mira con una de esas expresiones. Es como un círculo vicioso de culpa mutua, de remordimientos ya sin sentido, de disculpas que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo pronunciar.

Sin embargo—

También hay ocasiones en las que él lo mira, y los ojos le brillan ligeramente, de forma curiosa, _diferente_. Sin pena ni arrepentimientos ni culpa ni— ni nada de eso. Lo observa de reojo cuando cree que él no lo nota; casi como si pensara _oh realmente estás aquí, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí_. Lo mira y ésta vez su expresión sólo provoca que su corazón se acelere inevitablemente; inundado por aquel cariño de antaño que, no tarda en darse cuenta, nunca desapareció en realidad y probablemente jamás lo haría. Yuugo lo ve con un afecto sincero reflejado en su expresión (uno que bien podría llegar a ser algo más, si quisiera pensar mucho en ello) y, de vez en cuando, Lucas se atreve a devolverle la mirada. Se observan en medio de todo y— resulta ser como si ambos se buscasen mutuamente, bajo cualquier circunstancia; profiriéndose palabras silenciosas, aquello que no se atreven a decirse en voz alta.

(O, al menos, no cuando están enfrente de otros.)

* * *

 **ii.**

A veces él lo toca como si su piel estuviese hecha de cristal, como si fuese a resquebrajarse y terminar de romperse ante su toque. Es casi sorprendente lo cuidadoso que es de cierto modo, un contraste curioso con su actitud diaria.

Lo siente cuando sus dedos se rozan dubitativos ante la más mínima oportunidad; por más que traten de disimular aquellos actos ante el resto, optando por guardárselos para sí. Lo percibe cuando él recarga su cabeza contra su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello, liberando un suspiro; sumiéndose ambos en una tranquilidad que parecería imposible experimentar en un mundo así, pero que no lo es, al final. Lo nota cuando, en aquellos escasos momentos de privacidad que se pueden permitir, Yuugo toma su mano entre las suyas suavemente, quitándole el guante con movimientos lentos para después dejarlo a un lado y hacer lo mismo con el suyo (un par idéntico) — entonces se permiten entrelazar sus manos libremente, entrando en contacto con la calidez del contrario a flor de piel. Puede sentirlo cuando él alza una mano y la acerca a su rostro— no sin antes mirarlo como si pidiera permiso, uno que Lucas no tardaría ni dudaría en entregarle en forma de asentimiento; y Yuugo se arrimaría un poquito más hacia él, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos casi por completo —y no hay incomodidad ni vergüenza, se siente natural el que estén así—; comenzando a trazar la cicatriz que adorna el lado derecho de su rostro con la punta de los dedos, tan suavemente que Lucas bien podría desfallecer un poco ante su toque. Se dedica a recorrer aquellas viejas heridas con una expresión serena, completamente contraria a aquella colmada de culpa que Lucas hubiese esperado en cualquier otro momento; casi como si quisiera darle a entender que en realidad aquella marca no le desagrada, que no la odia por ser un recordatorio perpetuo de _todo_ lo que ocurrió, que la acepta— porque es parte de él.

A veces él lo toca como si temiese que, al hacerlo, acabara por despertar y Lucas ya no estuviera a su lado.

(En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, Yuugo termina siendo un poco menos precavido al tocarle. Se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas en medio de aquellas noches en que los recuerdos y los remordimientos se vuelven demasiado difíciles para afrontarlas por sí solo. Se aferra a él como para comprobar que ciertamente sigue ahí, que está con vida. Se aferra a él buscando encontrar cierto refugio en su calidez, tan familiar y nostálgica. Cierra las manos en torno a su camisa, enterrando el rostro en su pecho o en la curvatura de su cuello; buscando poder sentir su respiración, el latir tan familiar de su corazón— una prueba de que sigue a su lado, a salvo— de que los dos están a salvo. Y Lucas lo acepta, lo sujeta lo mejor que puede posando su mentón contra su cabello, asegurándole que ya no está solo— que no volvería a estarlo. En esos momentos Yuugo lo toca sin temor, como si quisiera fundirse en su piel; acariciar el dolor que él sabe que Lucas también trae, escondido entre sus costillas de polvo, ignorándolo en pos de él, en pos de los demás. Lo toca como si, simplemente, lo _necesitara_ y—

Lucas lo necesita también, demasiado. Necesita de ese consuelo mutuo, de esa seguridad de que siguen existiendo, luchando, respirando. Poder sentir el cuerpo del otro al lado del suyo, una presencia reconfortante y conocida y anhelada por tanto tiempo.

Al final:

resulta que ambos están un poco rotos.)

* * *

 **iii.**

A veces él lo besa como si, al hacerlo, finalmente pudiera respirar (por más contradictorio que aquello sonara).

Lo besa lento, como si quisiera curarles a ambos aquel viejo dolor y deshacerse de aquella fachada de adultos que al final nunca dejaron de ser los mismos mocosos de antaño, quienes lo perdieron todo y sólo han podido seguir adelante por los recuerdos y por esos niños que ahora tanto quieren y (por supuesto) por el otro. Lo besa silencioso, casi tímido en medio de su adultez mal vivida por tantos años y es un tanto agridulce, tristón, pero— reconfortante pese a todo. Y cálido, natural— inocente de cierta manera. Lo besa con la misma ligereza con la que toca sus heridas, un roce no tan superficial. Lo besa y se pierden el uno en el otro, momentáneamente, se olvidan de todo lo demás por cosa de unos segundos y eso es todo lo que se permiten. No pueden tener mucho más en un sitio así en donde la privacidad escasea y siempre tienen que estar alerta por cualquier motivo.

Se contentan con eso, realmente, pero—

(Al final, hay veces también en las que no pueden evitar ser un poco más egoístas, más codiciosos.)

Existen momentos en los cuales terminan buscándose a espaldas de los demás, cuando la necesidad de sentir la cercanía del contrario se hace demasiado fuerte y las miradas compartidas y toques disimulados se vuelven insuficientes como para llenar ese vacío. Entonces—

Lo besa como si quisiera morderle la boca con cariño, hambriento, desesperado, sin que nada más les importe en esos momentos. Lo besa y resulta en un desastre de dientes entrechocando, de las manos de Yuugo sosteniendo su rostro firme y suavemente a la vez, mientras la de Lucas se entierra entre sus cabellos fríos, sin temer jalar de ellos solo un poco. Lo besa como si quisiera sumergirse en él, ansiando más y más y más del calor de su toque, tan embriagante y adictivo. Le acaricia la boca como si quisiera alcanzar cada recoveco de ésta y memorizar la sensación, grabarla en sus recuerdos, guardarla como un tesoro en el cofre de su mente. Presiona sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza, y no se apartan hasta que el aire les falta e, incluso entonces, siguen lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones chocar o a sus narices rozarse la una con la otra.

Se observan entonces con mejillas encendidas, respiraciones agitadas y corazones latiendo tan tan tan rápido— siguen sin querer tener que separarse, regresar a la realidad. Vuelven a unir sus labios, en besos más cortos pero igual de ansiosos y sus bocas migran hacia la mejilla, el mentón o los parpados bien cerrados del contrario, se besan hasta que ya no son capaces de hablar, hasta que las piernas y los labios les tiemblan incontrolablemente. Buscan alargar el momento lo más que puedan, aprovechar cada mínimo instante— dejar huellas en el otro con las cuales puedan distraerse hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Y

(hay algo allí, algo así como un consuelo silencioso,

un algo que bien podría terminar siendo parecido al amor—)

Yuugo lo mira y lo toca y lo besa y se siente bien, no importa que siga habiendo dolor porque ahora están juntos. Están a salvo.

(Y el mañana nunca se había visto tan brillante, de repente.)


End file.
